


Release

by snive



Category: Pet Shop Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snive/pseuds/snive
Summary: The 2002 tour has been long and both the boys need some Release.





	Release

After 21 years of working together as a pop duo, Neil Tennant still couldn’t help but wonder how they had managed to make it so far. They had had many quarrels with Chris Lowe and had wanted to end it numerous times. Still they have gone on and on. Their Release tour was nearly over and they were ready to give Bangkok one hell of a show. Neil sat backstage in his thoughts waiting for the gig to start. He didn’t notice when the door to the dressing room opened and Chris appeared and sat next to him startling Neil.

  
”Sorry, Neil. Didn’t mean to interrupt your deep thoughts.” Chris said grinning and patted Neil on the back.

  
”We’re about to hit the stage in 5 minutes. I thought you should know.” Chris let his hand linger on Neil’s back for a few seconds, and he got up leaving Neil staring after him. He wasn’t sure what had happened. He had always liked when Chris touched him in a friendly way. How he gave Neil his wide grin and made him laugh. Just as friends. He never intended to fall in love with his musical partner. Neil was afraid it would ruin their career. Such occasions had done their deed many times already within quite a few bands.

  
”Neil. Are you coming or not?” Chris peered from the door and Neil got lazily up.

  
”Yeah, yeah. Let’s do it.” Neil smiled at him and headed for the stage next to Chris.

  
”You seem nervous today. Stage fright?”

  
”No. Just excited for the last date.” Neil tried to hide his blush. Why did he act like this? He felt different after Chris’s touch and a bit ashamed to admit he had liked it.

  
During the concert Chris noticed Neil giving him longer glances and always turning his head the other way when he noticed Chris’s eyes shot at him. He would have never guessed his gesture would have this effect on his friend. He had done it on purpose. After all these years of working together and sharing their lives with each other, Chris had tried to hide his feelings towards Neil. From day one Chris had known he liked Neil. He was afraid to show his feelings from the start as Neil did date girls at that point. He thought he might still have a chance after Neil found his first boyfriend.

  
After hitting few wrong chords due to daydreaming, Neil gave him a stern look. Chris shook his head and continued to concentrate on what he was playing. The rest of the concert went on without problems. Chris continued noticing Neil giving him longing looks. He certainly must have left an impression. What kind of an impression, he knew Neil would always remember it.

  
”What was that all about?” Neil demanded to know when they were back in the dressing room. ”You completely missed quite a few chords during Home and Dry. The audience didn’t seem to notice, though.” Neil fumed at him. Chris was staring at him with his mouth open, unable to form words. What should he say? Tell that he was in love with Neil? Neil sat down and sighed. ”Never mind. It was the last date of this tour anyway. People will forget about it sooner or later.”

  
Chris sat next to him and placed his hand on Neil’s. Neil lowered his gaze to their hands.

  
”What’s this?” Neil muttered.

  
”I think you know. I saw all those glances you gave me on stage, thinking I didn’t notice. That blush suited you well.” Chris grinned. Neil went red and got up saying something about going to the toilet.

  
Neil leaned on the sink and splashed some cool water on his face. It’s just like he had admitted Chris he had liked the touch. Well, he would have loved to feel it much longer. He wasn’t sure what to think. Maybe ruining their career made him afraid to react. Chris didn’t seem to mind and was ready to getting closer to him. Neil heard a knock on the door and it suddenly opened before Neil could answer and tell the toilet was occupied.

  
”I was wondering what took you so long.” Chris stepped inside the toilet and stepped closer to Neil. ”Had to make sure you were ok.”

  
”I’m totally ok.” Neil forced a smile and the red colour creeped back on his cheeks once more when Chris stepped within a feet from him.

  
Neil took a deep breath when Chris placed his hand on his shoulder. Chris smiled and leaned closer to him. Neil’s cheeks were getting hotter and he started to open his mouth welcoming Chris’s lips on his. Chris gave him a short kiss on lips and withdrew a bit to make sure Neil was good with it. Neil sighed when he lost the contact and pulled Chris closer to him starting a passionate kiss. Chris moaned when he felt Neil’s body against his. Things proceeded faster than he had thought they would.

  
”Wow. I thought you might have liked those touches I gave you.” Chris smiled when they finished their kiss. ”You look really good when you’re blushing.”

  
Neil pushed Chris against the sink and ran his hands all over Chris’s body. Chris groaned under his touch and Neil noticed a bulge starting to appear in Chris’s jeans. He was getting hard himself as well. Neil slid his hands slowly lower and towards Chris’s groin being rewarded with a deep moan. Slowly and steadily Neil removed Chris’s jeans. Now it was Chris’s time to blush when Neil circled his index finger on the buldge that was hard now.

  
”I thought this must have been what you wanted in the first place.” Neil said between Chris’s moans. He got up and gave his partner a deep kiss, exploring Chris’s mouth with his tongue. Chris reached for his boxers, pulling them down and freeing his attention seeking hard-on.

  
Neil let his gaze wonder in the sight of half dressed Chris leaning against the sink. He took his time looking at him while undressing his own pants.

  
”You look good when you blush.” Neil quoted Chris and made him give a shy smile. ”Sit on the table.” Neil guided Chris to sit on the table next to the sink. Chris complied immediately.

  
”You don’t seem to waste any time, do you.” Neil laughed. He placed himself between Chris’s open legs and lowered his head making Chris whimper in anticipation. Before opening his mouth and placing his lips around the throbbing cock, Neil gave one more look at Chris who had closed his eyes and leaned his head back. Starting slowly and steadily, Neil made Chris moan so that he was araid their entourage was surely hearing them.

  
Neil caressed Chris’s balls while licking his shaft. He guided his other hand on his own pre-cum leaking dick. He was really hard and so desperate to feel Chris’s insides. It had been a while since had last had sex. Doing it with Chris had been one of his deepest desires and now the dream had come true. He was sure he would come immediately if he wanked even a bit harder. Chris seemed like he was on the verge of orgasm as well. Neil got up and gave both of their cocks few wanks.

  
”You taste really good, mr. Lowe.” Neil whispered in Chris’s ear and made shivers go down Chris’s spine. He cupped Chris’s chin and darted his tongue inside his mouth. Chris groaned and responded with similar passion. He could taste his pre-cum on Neil’s tongue. It made him want more, feel Neil inside him.

  
”Jeans, lube.” Chris managed to moan between their kisses. Neil raised his eyebrow and withdrew from the kiss. ”What? I thought this is how the evening would go, actually. I was prepared.”

  
Neil smiled and thanked him, grabbing the jeans from the floor. He rummaged the pockets and found some lube. Chris didn’t even blink when he watched Neil spread some lube on his own cock.

  
”Your dick looks really nice.” Chris sighed and couldn’t wait to feel it inside him.

  
Neil took some more lube and guided one finger in Chris’s anus. The moan Chris made and a plead to have something bigger inside, made Neil’s cock stir. He added one more finger and was rewarded with more deep groans. He made sure to hit his prostate while pushing his fingers inside deeper. Chris guided his butt closed to the edge of the table to give Neil a better view and access. Neil moaned while watching Chris squirm under his touch.

  
Neil took his fingers out, and Chris sighed when he lost the feeling of having something inside him. He squaled when he felt the tip of Neil’s cock against his anus. Neil started to push inside slowly inch by inch. Chris demanded for a quicker action and suddenly Neil pulled his cock nearly all the way out. Chris whined in protest and then Neil slammed back inside with a force giving Chris’s arse a good slap with his palm. Chris moaned and wriggled. The sensation was overwhelming, being filled with Neil’s cock.

  
Neil started to move slowly, while watching Chris for clues to speed up or making it slower. Chris wanted it rough this time and required for more force. Neil was sure he couldn’t last long at this pace. He varied the pace and made Chris complain when he was too slow.

  
”I’m not young anymore, you silly boy. We take it slower.” Neil told him and slammed inside making sure to hit the prostate. He did hit the spot according to the sound Chris made. He was on the verge of coming when Chris gave one deep groan when feeling the tip of Neil’s dick meeting his prostate. Chris started to shoot his sperm all over his and Neil’s upper bodies. Giving few more pushes Neil came right after him. Neil pulled his dick out and sat beside Chris sighing.

  
”What a fine way to end this tour.” Chris smiled and leaned against the wall. ”I had wished for this ever since we met all those years ago.”

  
”You too? I was afraid it was the end of Pet Shop Boys if we ever dated. I knew I was in love with you but never did want to ruin our good musical relationship.”

  
Chris leaned his chin against Neil’s shoulder and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

  
”I love you, too. We should let nothing ruin our career nor our newly found relationship. I wish you agree and are ready to give us a chance.” Chris looked at Neil and smiled.

  
”I have waited this for so long.” Neil told him and responded with a kiss. ”Let’s give us a chance. After all the years of denial.”

  
They heard a knock on the door. They hurried to gather their stuff from the floor. They heard Pete Gleadall’s voice calling them.

  
”Are you done, guys? We’re heading out to celebrate the end of the tour and you two.”


End file.
